Letters
This is the page devoted to notable letters written between characters. Letters Civil War Vertiu, I know not what I think of this war that's being fought. Part of me wants to preserve the Empire, and the other part wants to free the Nords of their oppression. I wish to join Ulfric's rebellion, but he strives only to be in power - he does not truly give a damn about Talos. However, I do agree with the man on one thing: those Thalmor bastards have no place in Skyrim. ''-Silian'' ---- Attack on Riften Silian, I only hope this letter meets you with haste, as by my knowledge, you have decided to attack Riften with such dilute numbers! The warriors of Riften have worked the land since the beginning, and backed by the fierce Thieves Guild AND the Dark Brotherhood, it will end painfully if the attack is commenced. Plus, Silian, we have more matters to deal with before the foolish claim of a civil uprising in the north. -''Attrebus'' ---- Re: Attack on Riften Attrebus, I understand your concerns, Tribune. However, there are risks that must be taken during times of war. The Empire is already crumbling - all it needs is one last blow, and Skyrim seceding could be that blow. A unified Empire is the only way we will ever be able to be free of the Aldmeri Dominion. Therefore, we must hastily destroy this Stormcloak rebellion. What you call a foolish claim is much more than you believe it to be. I should have assumed royalty such as yourself would sit in your damned palace, sipping brandy and mocking the brave Legionnaires in Skyrim who are killed daily. I doubt you've so much as ventured across Skyrim's border, even with Penitus Oculatus "men" at your side. Either shut the hell up or bear a sword and lead your supposed elite warriors into Skyrim. -''Legate Secunia'' ---- Category:User Activities Promotion Uncle, I recently became the Commander at Fort Sungard. It's a great honor - but also a tremendous responsibility. I hope all goes well under my command. The Forsworn have already come for us, but we managed to fend them off. I don't know if you've ever seen Fort Sungard, Uncle, but if you have, you'll know that it's a hell of a strategic position; so easily defensible. I hope you're faring well in Hjaalmarch... The harsh swamps are very unforgiving, and many have fallen victim to them. Gods guide you, Uncle. ''-Gunngeir '' ---- My Sundering Serpentshrine, I understand that, with the war and the strained relations with high rock, this is an innoportune time. But I can wait no longer. I go to the forests of valenwood. I have designated farentrill as my regent,so you should answer to him if it is required. But I hope that some may travel south to find me, for my time may grow thin, and I begin to fear I may never return. Many of you may think I have gone mad, but you do not understand- the laughter follows me everywhere, the whispering fills my mind, I never have a moments peace... Even things like wolves that would not ordinarily harm me have become great distractions. It is hard to focus, the whispering always filling my mind... And so I must leave. I bid you all peace, and wish me the strength I need to succeed. Category:User Activities